bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:WayfinderOwl/BTM: It's Tha Fifties Somewhere 1
"Leaving behind the so called "good life" was a choice I was glad to make. I turned my back from the polished streets of Old Bullworth Vale, finding a place somewhere in the cold dirty streets of New Coventry, among the Greaser kids. Their self proclaimed Greaser King Johnny Vincent welcomed me with open arms. A kid blinded by his queen, filled with a jealous rage, unaware of the rift in his kingdom. A war I never wanted to face, but one I felt obliged to play my own part in. Even if that meant doing it to return the kindness offered to me." After They Left Glass Jaw The sirens blared in the distance. We were far from it. Near the derelict church we came to rest. The kid who had surrendered his jacket to me slumped against the rails, gasping for air. Under his breath said something that sounded along the lines of “Damn cheese.” '' “Did the heat follow us?” asked Johnny, with Lola on his arm. She clung to him like a shackle. As if Johnny wasn’t allowed to be Johnny if Lola wasn’t there. Or something deeper. If she let go even for one second, her grasp might loosen just enough for him to see how toxic their relationship was. Peanut and Norton went off in two opposite directions, only to return, confirming we had lost the ‘heat.’ I was yet to learn how to speak greaser. I had to assume that meant the cops. I felt the need to tell them what was on my mind. “Thank you, all of you. You could have let the Preps kick my ass. I’m grateful you didn’t.” “No sweat, kid,” said Johnny. “We look out for our own.” “We should get those trust fund turds when they least expect it,” said Ricky. “They think it’s all over. Get ‘em off guard.” A kid with a pompadour hair style slipped a comb from his leather jacket pocket, stroked it through his hair a couple of times almost obsessively. “Yeah, Josh should give that dipstick Justin something to really cry about.” I cut in with, “Na. I’m over it. I fought him over a girl. The fight happened. That is it. Justin—and the whole preps for that matter—are nothing to me now.” “You heard him,” said Johnny. “He thinks the whole lot of them should get bent.” He waited a few moments to let their enthusiasm deflate a little bit. “But, no one says we can’t get ‘em back for ratting us all out to the heat.” All the greaser boys cheered in agreement. Some pulling slingshot out of their jacket pocket. Others searched for any planks of wood scattered on the ground. A kid named Lefty handed me a plank of wood. I turned to Pete. “You don’t have to stick around if you don’t want to.” “I’ll stay,” Pete decided. Apparently, the Greasers had no plans, unless you count ''go to the park, wait for the preps to say anything about us, and give them something to really cry about as a plan. I had to admit, being with the greasers was fun. We headed down the trail towards Old Bullworth Vale. Neat white picket fences type houses encircled the old folks home. We stuck out like a sore thumb. How could we not? Leather or denim jacket clad kids, who obviously belonged on the other side of the tracks. Johnny lead us into the park. Right away, it kicked off. Justin pointed at me laughing. With the other hand he made a ‘L’ sign. Johnny give me an encouraging look. What the hell? I decided to go for it. I ran towards Justin, holding the plank as if I intended to hit him with it. He ran into a port-o-potty. Perfect. The best revenge. I jammed the plank in the handle of the plastic door. Hey, he shit on me, I made sure he spent some time real close to actual shit. Most of the other greasers were causing mayhem. Either fighting with a prep, or smashing something. Pete sat at the gazebo, waiting. He wasn’t the kind of kid to do something like that. “Got your revenge?” asked Pete. “In a way, yeah. Locked him in the port-o-potty.” Pete laughed. “Alright, that is funny. I guess this is a new clique for you, huh?” I shrugged. “Maybe. I dunno. After the whole prep thing, I might take some time before I jump right into a decision.” Johnny tapped me on the shoulder, and pointed towards the archway leading out onto the street. I nodded. ^^^ Blue Balls Pool Hall was a dump. An abandoned old bar, the Greasers had claimed for their own. Who was to object? The place was probably condemned anyway. I sat on a beat up wreck of a couch held together by duct tape, and dried in beam cola stains. Hal sat beside me, now wearing the jacket he had loaned me. Cans of beam cola were handed out, and raised to toast our victory over the prep kids. They talked to me as if I were one of them already. After a can or two of the fizzy sugar drink, they started talking about bikes or girls. The latter however wasn’t the usual talk. To be a greaser and to have a girl, meant that she broke their heart. Ricky started us off. “I dated this one chick—not totally hot, but she was perky in all the right places. Promised to show her the world. She got on my case. Complainin’ I never spend time with her. Always hanging out with that Gary kid. Then outta nowhere, she dumps me. Crazy, huh?” A few “yeahs” were thrown around. They all looked as if they had heard this story many times before, and gave the same robotic answer since. Honestly, it was like a club meeting of the broken hearts club. “Josh, tell us about this chick you fought for,” said Vance. “Not much to tell,” I replied. “I met her in art. Got along well. Flirted for a little while. Our first date—sort of, was at Halloween. She went as Alice. I went as the mad hatter. I took her out on a proper date. Everything went great. Got ice cream. Then we went to see a movie. She went to get snacks. Justin started poking the bear. She came back at the wrong time, heard me say some stupid stuff, and has treated me like a disease ever since. I challenged Justin hoping she would forgive me. She didn’t even turn up at Glass Jaw.” Hanging out at Blue Balls was a blast. Music playing on the jukebox—which would have been great if there wasn’t only one girl to dance with, and said girl seeming to enjoy sending Johnny into a jealous rage. Dancing wasn’t really my thing anyway. I headed outside to get some air, after an hour in the stuffy old building. Johnny was outside smoking a cigarette, staring at a puddle on sidewalk. Around the edges the puddle had flecks of frost, already threatening to coat it with ice. “Alright?” asked Johnny. “Yeah. Just a bit stuffy in there.” He pulled a pack of cigarettes out of his jacket pocket and offered me one. I shook my head. “I don’t smoke.” “Don’t I wish I never started smoking,” Johnny replied. “You know I really appreciate what you did. You didn’t know me. I never even bothered giving you the time of day, and you had no problem helping me.” “It was no sweat, really kid. Them preps needed knockin’ down a peg. I never passed up a chance to give that suck up Harrington something to cry over. How did you ever get caught up with them? Those rich babies don’t cough for less than a hundred bucks.” “Derby offered me a scholarship. He said I had potential. Wanted to make me his protégé.” I shrugged adding, “all seems pointless now. He probably wanted to screw me over from the start.” “Never thought I’d say this; for once me and Harrington agree on something. Josh, you’re made in the shade.” “I’m guessing that is a good thing,” I muttered. “Yeah it is. The offer stands; there is a place for you with us if you ever want it.” “When is my deadline?” I said, hesitantly. “Never. I suppose after I graduate, whoever takes over might have something else to say. Just get the right threads, and you’re in.” I considered his offer, but I needed time to think about it. Winter was on the way, and I was tired of having to put on act after act since I got here. The exact opposite of what I wanted when I came to this school. Eventually the party started to wind down, and I wanted to get back to my dorm. Pete and I walked together into the evening. Snow started to fall lightly, not sticking on the ground. I was too tired to even talk. Silence was what I needed—at least while it lasted. Sirens roared near the underpass. Whatever it was, I paid it no mind. They probably had nothing to do with me and Pete anyway. A flashlight shone on me, and a cop—who Norton strongly resembled, told me I was under arrest. The night dragged on. I was shoved headfirst into the back of a patrol car, and carted off to the station in Old Bullworth Vale. They interrogated me about the fight with Justin, and locking him in the port-o-potty. I told the truth, leaving out the port-o-potty part—playing dumb would work out in my favor. Apparently Justin didn’t want to press charges. Mandatory for first offenders like me was a therapy session with the doctor at Mental Dental. I could handle that. ^^^ As I got out the car at the school gates, I found something I never expected; total acceptance. Kids I didn’t even know, and probably didn’t even know my name before today, patted me on the back or said “hello” to me. That purple haired girl I saw with Gary offered me a smile and a wave. I felt guilty, because I didn’t know most of their names. I sloshed through the puddles, headed up the steps into the boy’s dorm. “SURPRISE!” roared out the doors as they parted. Another party waited for me. With a notable absence of the Preps, almost everyone who had come to see me fight threw me a victory party—even the ones I had seen on the way here followed me in. Apparently girls were coming, but they had to wait until curfew to sneak out. I was pulled into the common room and hoisted up on the shoulders of two jocks—the one with the hat who had thrown me the trash can lid in the ring, and the black kid who always followed Ted Thompson around. Speaking of the king of the school, he raised a can of beam cola, a gesture mimicked by most of the others gathered. Across the room, I saw Johnny and the greaser boys do the same. “To Josh, the only kid in school with the balls to fight that snot Justin on his home turf,” said Ted. “Dude, this party is for you.” “To Josh” rippled through the crowd. Russell and the gang had put up the banner they stole from Glass Jaw, and the jocks put up their bed sheet turned banner. After ten minutes, the two Jocks put me down. I made my way through the crowd, patted on the back by everyone I passed along the way, detangling myself into the hallway. The party spread through the whole dorm building. Kids everywhere. In the halls, in the dorms, up the stairs to the next floor. The only doors shut and locked was Gary’s dorm because no one would dare step foot in there, and my own. Apparently it was a rule, that whoever the party was thrown for, no one was allowed to mess with their stuff. Pete waited for me near the door to our dorm with a couple of cans of beam cola. He handed it to me one. I popped it open and toasted him. “This is crazy,” I admitted. “A couple of hours ago, I’m getting arrested, now all the kids are treating me like a king.” “Well, enjoy it. Tomorrow everything goes back to normal.” He chugged back a mouthful of beam cola. “Suits me fine. I don’t want to be popular. I didn’t fight Justin for a party.” “I know. What you did takes guts, and everyone is dying for an excuse to party. I would have been surprised if they ignored it.” “Oi, Josh,” came from behind me. I turned to see Hal. “Hey Hal, what’s up?” He handed me a Burger bag, with smells of warm food that made my mouth water. “I heard what happened, and figured you might need something to eat. We’ll get Justin for ratting on you.” “Oh, my god, thanks Hal. I’m starved,” I said. The party went on late into the night. By the time the girls showed up, the party was already in full swing. Beatrice came, as not to be left out, but she avoided me. Whenever I saw her, she was surrounded by some of the nerd boys. Music played on a boom box, blasting out some really catchy club stuff. After midnight, it started to wind down. For the six hours I was allowed to sleep, I slept well. For one night, I had total respect, and a party in my honor. My first party ever. At least one I was happy to attend. The ones with the Preps didn’t count, because they were boring and pointless. I woke up feeling refreshed, with a decision made. From my first day, I was part of a clique. I needed time not to be in a clique, to see who I really am. Once I knew that, finding where I belonged would be easy. Category:Blog posts Category:WayfinderOwl's Fanfiction